calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story arcs
Story arcs are any comic strip theme that lasts longer than a day. They can range from a few days to a month, such as the arc with Calvin accidentely pushing his parent's car into a ditch, depending on the length of it. Generally, the strip had week long story arcs for the first couple of years and had the longest arcs in the middle of the strip's life. Later on, the arcs became shorter as Watterson focused more on Sunday Strips. Throughout Calvin & Hobbes's run, there were several story arcs involving things such as the Transmogrifier, school, dinosaurs, Spaceman Spiff and others. 1985 November * November 18-19: Calvin traps Hobbes in the backyard using a rope and sandwich. When Calvin asks his father what to do with it, his dad suggests "stuffing" it. Calvin interprets this to mean overfeeding Hobbes. December * December 3-6: Susie is introduced to the strip as a new girl in Calvin's class. 1986 January * January 13-18: Calvin and Susie are sent to Principal Spittle's office for passing notes. Susie is concerned that they will be spanked. However, Principal Spittle tells the both of them to pay better attention and to return to class. However, Calvin remains behind imagining he is Spaceman Spiff setting his blaster. * January 27-28: Calvin floods the house. As a result, his dad's polls decline because he did not get dessert as punishment. * January 30-February 1: Moe is introduced as the class bully. February * February 12-14: Calvin makes a valentine for Susie. However, he sends a hate-mail valentine and flowers from the florist's dumpster. Despite the anger from Susie afterwards, she then realizes that, since he sent her the valentine and flowers, he must like her. Calvin also thinks that, since she noticed the gifts, she must like him. March * March 4-6: Calvin's mom and dad leave Calvin at the house because they cannot locate a babysitter. However, the two rent a scary movie and a VCR while Calvin's parents are out and as a result rig up traps in Calvin's room, including a bucket of water over the doorway that Calvin's mom walks into. * March 13-14: Calvin visits the barber shop for a haircut. He unsuccessfully tries to get the barber, Pete, to cut his hair in an outrageous style. At the end, he states that it is "the finest haircut I have ever received", while thinking to himself "never criticize a guy with a razor." * March 31-April 1: Calvin sees the doctor, terrified. He faints when the doctor makes a joke after repeatedly asking if various medical instruments will hurt, and screams that he is "dying" after receiving a vaccination. April * April 18-19: Calvin goes fishing, first by holding a bucket and saying "Here Fish!". In the second strip, while holding a line and sitting on a rock, a fish ascends the water and bites Calvin. When Hobbes arrives in the last panel, he asks if the fish are biting, to which Calvin replies "Drop dead, Hobbes." May * May 12-13: Calvin the Human Insect catapults peas on the dinner table and walks across each page of a book in ten minutes. * May 15-17: Rosalyn makes her first appearance as Calvin's babysitter. She locks him in the garage until 8:00. * May 19-22: Calvin is camping with the boy scouts. * May 26-31: Hobbes goes missing after a big dog knocks down Calvin and runs off with Hobbes. Heartbroken as this event transpires, Calvin tries writing posters to help people find Hobbes, but to no avail. Susie later finds Hobbes and has a tea party with him and Mr. Bun. Calvin comes across Susie, thanks her, and takes off with all the cookies at the party. June * June 3-4: Calvin asks Hobbes for advice on how to deal with the class bully, Moe. * July 7-14: The family goes on vacation. * July 21-26: Calvin gets swimming lessons, taught by Rosalyn. August * August 11-14: Calvin and Hobbes try to get their faces frozen in a hideous expression. September * September 22-25: Calvin is bullied by Moe. November * November 3-8: Calvin's mom becomes ill. * November 10-21: Calvin gets a part in the school play. December * December 1-6: Rosalyn baby-sits again. Calvin and Hobbes try to go on the offensive and are sent to bed as a result. When his parents arrive home at about 11:30 PM, Calvin tries to convince them not to pay Rosalyn, but fails. * December 15-19: Calvin and Hobbes play with a Oujia board. 1987 January * January 12-17: Calvin calls Susie a Booger-Brain and hurts her feelings. * January 19-30: Calvin and Hobbes go to Susie's Birthday Party. Febuary * February 2-4: Calvin gets his report card. * February 23-28: Picture Day. March * March 2-6: Calvin pretends to have amnesia. * March 9-21: Calvin and Hobbes find a hurt raccoon and Calvin's dad takes care of it but it eventually dies. Afterwards, Calvin and Hobbes realize that death is as natural as birth, and that there are many things about life they don't understand. Then Calvin and Hobbes watch bulldozers tear down a forest. * March 23-April 3: Calvin invents the transmogrifier and changes himself to a tiger. April * April 6-11: Calvin rips his pants at school and then is forced to demonstrate a problem on the blackboard. * April 13-15: Calvin gets a Substitute teacher. * April 20-23: Calvins gives a 5 minute oral report on the Brain. Since he brings noodles to school, this could be the 'Noodle Incident.' * April 27-30: Calvin and Hobbes pretend to be zombies. May * May 11-21: Hobbes cuts Calvin's hair. Introduces Tracer Bullet. June * June 15-20: Calvin and Hobbes find a magic carpet. July * July 13-18: Calvin, Hobbes & Susie have a water balloon/gun fight. * July 28-31: Calvin gets sick and goes to a doctor. August * August 10-20: Calvin's family goes camping. * August 31 - September 11: Calvin invents a Time Machine and he and Hobbes go back to the Jurassic. September * September 14 - 30: Calvin secedes from the family and plans to move to the Yukon. Along the way the two break up due to a fight over leadership. Calvin goes home while Hobbes continues. When Hobbes doesn't return Calvin and Dad search for him. Dad soon finds Hobbes and puts him in bed with Calvin. The next day Hobbes claims he made it back himself, but Calvin soon finds out he was lying. October * October 5-10: Mom and Dad go out to a movie, and don't take Calvin because "the other people like to watch movies without hearing advice shouted to the characters on the screen". As a result, Rosalyn comes to babysit. Calvin and Hobbes attempt to make a run for it, but Rosalyn catches them. After Calvin says to Rosalyn "Jawohl, mein Fuhrer!" Calvin is sent to bed, and when Mom and Dad come home a policeman arrives with two hostage reports by Calvin. * October 19-24: Moe bullies Calvin and he takes Hobbes to school to attack Moe. November-December * November 30-December 5: Calvin tries to be the next Houdini. He convinces Hobbes to tie him to a chair so that he can escape, unaware of how tight the knot is and pressured that his parents are impatiently waiting for him to come down for dinner. 1988 January * January 11-22: Calvin's Uncle Max comes to visit. On the last strip, Calvin tries to leave with Uncle Max, but Mom and Dad catch him. * January 25-February 4: Calvin and Susie have to write a report on Mercury, but Calvin messes around drawing Martians. February * February 8-20: Calvin invents his Transmogrifier Gun and asks Hobbes to turn him into a pterodactyl. After accidentally turning Calvin into a chicken, Hobbes turns him into a tiny pterodactyl. Angry, Calvin turns Hobbes into a duck, which starts a fight, eventually ending with Calvin as an owl and Hobbes as a purple troll. Calvin turns Hobbes back into a tiger, but the Transmogrifier Gun burns out before Hobbes can do likewise. Calvin gets all sad until he realizes that owls don't go to school! However, the next day the transmogrification wears off. * February 22-March 2: Rosalyn babysits. Calvin and Hobbes wreak havoc as usual; first trying to mail themselves to Australia, then lying to Rosalyn saying that "Hobbes and Calvin are on a strict Big Mac diet", and then leading Rosalyn into a trap. In the end, Mom and Dad have to pay a five dollar advance on the next time. March * March 9-24: Calvin wants to be a tiger, so Hobbes helps him dress up like one. It turns out to be nothing like Calvin expected it to be. He thought that "They'd be romping around the woods like they always do, but it turns out tigers don't share their territories with other tigers!" At the end, they find out that tigers are an endangered species. April * April 11-15: Calvin shows his dad the latter's "poll numbers" saying that "Although his recognition factor is high, the scandals of his administration continue to haunt him," the scandals being "Bedtimegate" and "Homeworkgate". * April 19-24: Calvin and Hobbes build a model plane, but they don't do very well. According to Calvin, "Nothing fit right, the instructions were incomprehensible, the decals ripped, the paint slopped, and the glue got everywhere." May * May 2-12: Calvin and Hobbes go on an archaeological expedition and find bones for a dinosaur, which Mom says is made out of garbage. * May 16-26: Calvin accidentally breaks Dad's binoculars and is afraid to tell him so. When Calvin does tell Dad, he gets very angry, but then forgives Calvin. In the end, Calvin gets a pair of binoculars because "As long as he was going to break binoculars, he ought to at least break his own." getting all worked up about the binoculars.]] * May 30-June 2: A bee lands on Calvin's back, but Hobbes won't shoo it away. Calvin is stuck there until Hobbes tells him that the bee isn't there anymore. But when Calvin moves, he get stung. Hobbes explains "I meant 'No, there is a bee.' Today is Opposite Day!" Calvin gets angry and chases Hobbes up a tree holding a baseball bat. June * June 13-29: Mom and Dad take Calvin and Hobbes camping again! At least this time is doesn't rain, this time Calvin drops a bag into the lake and after Dad fishes some of the contents out, he stacks everything on top of his glasses! For the rest of the trip, Dad is very grouchy. After about 2 weeks they finally come back home! July * July 4-15: Calvin floats away on a balloon. Higher and higher he floats, until the balloon pops! As he falls, Calvin looks for some gum to blow a huge bubble. He doesn't find any, but he finds his Transmogrifier Gun! But as he pulls the trigger, Calvin says, "I'm Safe!" The Transmogrifier takes him literally. After that, he turns himself into a light particle and zips home to dinner, but "If he'd known they were having [that], he wouldn't have hurried." * July 18-28: Calvin and Hobbes go to the zoo. Calvin gets lost because he followed someone who looks just like Mom (From the knees down, that is), and he left Hobbes behind. Calvin then goes to the tiger pit to ask the tigers if they had seen Hobbes. Meanwhile, Mom and Dad see Hobbes sitting on a bench, but no Calvin. Dad goes too look for Calvin and finds him, still at the tiger pit. When Mom sees Calvin, she tells him that he should ask a person for help next time, and he says that had never occurred to him. Dad says there won't be a next time "because they're just going to tie Calvin to a stake in the yard every weekend." August * August 8-17: The faucet keeps dripping, so Calvin is going to fix it. But when he takes off the handle, water sprays everywhere! Eventually Dad finds them and turns off the water. Calvin unsuccessfully tries to place the blame on Hobbes, but Dad kicks them both outside. September * September 12-October 1: Calvin thinks it's an outrage that grown-ups have polluted the Earth, so Hobbes and he head off to Mars. But on Mars they find an alien, who turns out to be just as scared of them as they are of him, so they go home. October * October 10-19: Calvin gets sick at 2:00 AM. Mom takes his temperature, but is stopped before she can get a reading because Calvin has to throw up. The next morning, Mom tells Calvin that he'll have to go to the doctor. According to the doctor, "Calvin just caught the bug going around." Calvin then gets to stay home from school for two whole days! December * December 14-17: Dad tries to take Calvin's picture, but he keeps making silly faces. 1989 January *January 16-21: Calvin, pretending to be Spaceman Spiff, tries to skip school but his mom catches him. February *February 6-18: Rosalyn babysits but she has to study for a science test. Calvin steals her notes and locks himself in the bathroom and tells her he will flush them down the toilet unless she meets his demands. She tricks Calvin out of the bathroom and sends him to bed. *February 27-March 18: Calvin sends away for a beanie after eating 3 boxes of cereal. After 6 weeks he gets his beanie, but it has to be assembled. He breaks a piece, but his Dad fixes it. However, Calvin is disappointed when he finds out the beanie doesn't help him fly. March - April *March 20-April 7: At the bus stop, Calvin realizes that he forgot to do his bug collection, where he has to collect 50 bugs. He tries to do the project at the bus stop, on the bus and before school. He only finds 4 bugs. During class he gets Susie in trouble for talking in class and writing notes, so Miss Wormwood sends her to the principles office. She squeals on Calvin and he gets in trouble. April * April 17 - April 21: Calvin gets the hiccups. Hobbes attempts to help cure them by drinking from the far side of a glass and eating a spoonful of sugar. Soon Calvin's hiccups go away by themselves, however Hobbes pounces on him and beats him up, causing the hiccups to return. * April 24 - May 13: Calvin and his family go on a trip to a wedding and forget Hobbes. When they return, they find their house broken into. Calvin frantically searches for Hobbes, but his mom finds them. The only things stolen was the telvision and some jewelry. Soon afterwards in bed, Calvin's parents remark on their childhood and family safety. The next day Calvin and Hobbes look at where the TV used to be. May - June * May 15 - June 10: Calvin and Hobbes decide to start a club, which they name G.R.O.S.S (Get Rid Of Slimy girlS). While trying to move Mom's car out of the garage to make a club meeting spot in the garage, the car runs down a hill and crashes into a ditch. Terrifed about what Mom would think, Calvin and Hobbes run away from home. Mom tracks them down however and tells Calvin there was no serious damage. In bed that night Calvin and Hobbes discuss the day. June * June 19 - June 23 - Mom sends Calvin to clean his room. Hobbes and Calvin decide to work together to clean it (simply by stuffing Calvin's stuff into the closet). Mom sends Calvin back to work when she opens the closet and all the stuff buries her. July * July 17 - July 29 - The family go camping again on "Itchy Island" (as Calvin calls it). Dad is the only one who actually does anything. August * August 9 - August 12 - The family go to the Natural History Museum. At the end of the day Calvin tricks his mom into getting him some dinosaur stuff. August - September * August 28 - September 2: Calvin and Hobbes attempt to build a robot to make Calvin's bed for him. They fail, but they cheer up when they learn that attempting to build the robot actually kept them from making Calvin's bed. September * September 11 - September 20: Moe steals Calvin's truck from him. Calvin tries unsuccesfully attempts to get the truck back. In the end, Calvin never gets the truck back, and he and Hobbes discuss about how people are greedy. September - October * September 25 - October 7: Mom and Dad go out again, but Calvin delays them by hiding Mom's shoes. After this Rosalyn sends Calvin to bed right away. Calvin tricks Rosalyn into going outside, and locks her out. Calvin and Hobbes stay up very late, but Mom and Dad soon come home. Calvin is forced to say sorry to Rosalyn, and in bed feels very bad. According to Hobbes "Having eaten a whole package of Oreos didn't help," which Calvin agrees to, with both looking clearly sick. October * October 9 - 14: Calvin transforms into Stupendous Man and uses the lens of a observatory telescope to fry Calvin's school. While changing back into Calvin he winds up in his underwear in front of Mom, and Calvin's costume is taken away. October - November * October 27 - November 4: Calvin has to do a report on bats for school. Knowing very little about bats, he refers to them as "bugs" in the report and packages the report in a clear plastic binder in an attempt to get more points. The report's overall is that Calvin "did no research at all, and the picture looks like he traced the Batman logo and added fangs". November - December * November 13 - December 2: Calvin is doing homework, when he suddenly falls and crashes on the ceiling. He realizes his personal gravity reversed and wonders what will he do now, but realizes he can't do his homework if he's stuck on the ceiling. Attemping to jump on a chair so he can try get his roller skates to skate on the ceiling, he brings a chair up with him on the ceiling. When Mom picks him up and carries him to his room he finds out his gravity's back to normal. However seconds later, Calvin begins to grow larger. He manages to get outside in time before he crushes the house. He then wonders into the city to find Dad. He goes into the ocean, and grows so large he's soon standing on Earth. He grows ever larger, wobbles, and falls off Earth into a black hole. Floating through nothing, Calvin finds a door and heads through it, finding himself normal sized in his bedroom just as Mom comes in to check his progress. Calvin then makes Hobbes do his homework. December * December 12 - 16: Waiting at the bus stop, Calvin says he hates having to be good for Santa before Christmas. When Hobbes doesn't belive Calvin when he says he'll try to be good, they fight. Calvin stops when he realizes he's being bad. Hobbes uses this to try blackmail Calvin. When Calvin sees Susie coming, he manages to resist the temptation to throw a pine cone at her. When Susie asks Calvin what he wants for Christmas, Calvin says he wants a heat-seeking guide missile. 1990 January - February * January 8 - February 1: Calvin creates his duplicator and creates a clone of himself, however the clone makes clones. They make an arrangement to go to school each day, and each clone gets Calvin into trouble. Calvin and Hobbes get rid of the clones by turning the duplicator into the Transmogrifer and turning them into worms. February * February 5 - 10: Calvin turns into Tracer Bullet to solve a maths problem in school. * February 20 - 22: Calvin works on his snow art. March - April * March 26 - April 12: Calvin comes home and is beaten up by Hobbes. Upon coming in he is told to have an early bath, as Mom and Dad are going out again and Rosalyn is babysitting. Rosalyn demands an early pay, so Dad threatens Calvin. Things look grim for Calvin and Hobbes, but Calvin turns into Stupendous Man. Calvin annoys Rosalyn then runs outside. While Rosalyn searches for Calvin, he sneaks back inside and goes to bed. When Rosalyn finds out where Calvin is, she forces him to write a full confession. Calvin is grounded for a week. April - May * April 16 - May 5: Calvin is bullied by Moe into signing up for the school baseball team. Calvin the joins the team and his dad finds out so they go out and play but calvin gets hit by the ball and gets a bloody nose. On his first day he plays poorly and quits. On saturday Hobbes cheers calvin up with a game of Calvinball. May * May 21 - 26: Calvin, as Spaceman Spiff, escapes from school. As punishment he is given extra homework, which he promply hands over to Hobbes. June * June 11 - June 16: Calvin gets the chicken pox. * June 18 - June 23: Calvin and his parents are at the dinner table. Calvin wants to watch a TV show but Dad won't let him and tells him to go outside. Calvin goes out with Hobbes. They don't have fun at first, but it's only until it's time for bed that he's having fun. June - July * June 20 - July 7: Calvin decides to go to the Jurassic to take pictures and get rich (with Hobbes coming along for the snacks) July * July 12 - July 21: Calvin is tormented by his bike. August - September * August 20 - September 8: Calvin and Hobbes, in their G.R.O.S.S club, kidnap Susie's doll and hold it for a ransom of 100 dollars. September * September 10 - September 29: Calvin's mother goes to a parent-teacher confrence. As a result Calvin has to work on his homework more. Dad helps Calvin with math. As a result Calvin thinks he's a genius and the next day bets Susie 25 cents who gets the higher grade in a math test. Calvin daydreams and ends up doing only the first question (which is wrong) so he has to pay Susie. However Calvin tells Hobbes he cheated her by paying her three dimes. October * October 1 - October 5: Calvin holds up a piece of cardboard and pretends that he's on TV. * October 23 - October 25: Calvin wears a false face on the back of his head. November * November 13 - November 17: Calvin works on a school project. December 1990 - January 1991 * December 31 - January 19, 1991: Calvin creates the Snow Goons. 1991 February * February 11-16: Calvin dresses up as Stupendous Man and drops a giant snowball on Susie. February - March * February 23 - March 2: Calvin becomes Tracer Bullet to solve the mystery of the messed-up living room. March - April * March 18 - April 3: Calvin uses his Duplicator to make a clone of his 'good side', but everything goes wrong when his good side falls in love with Susie. April * April 8-10: Calvin demands to be addressed as 'Calvin the Bold'. But fails to actually be called it. April - May * April 22 - May 1: Calvin and Hobbes have a meeting of the GROSS club and get into an argument. 1992 February * February 10-12: Calvin holds off his homework. March *March 20-21: Calvin wants to be called "Boy of Destiny". 1994 March *March 7-19: Calvin is about to turn in his homework when the answers run away and his homework explodes. Ms. Wormwood also turns into an alien and sets Calvin on fire, but it was just a nightmare. Calvin realizes he forgot to do his math homework and gets up to do it, much to a sleepy Hobbes's dismay. When Calvin goes to do his homework, he thinks there will be a snow day and calls the school's superintendent to make sure, but gets caught by his dad. The next day, there is a snow day, but Calvin and Hobbes go play outside instead. After the day, Calvin is guilty about not doing his homework. But the teacher says the homework is due the next day because the bell rang. Calvin then states its work before pleasure, and that working on a snowman is work and finishing his math homework is pleasure. 1995 March-April: *March 20-April 1: Calvin gets off the bus and Susie follows him, much to Calvin's dismay. Susie tells Calvin that she has to stay at his house because Susie's mom is away at the time. Hobbes is wearing a spotted tie to "impress" Susie, much to Calvin's dismay (again). Later, Calvin notices Susie doing homework so she can do the piano when she gets home. Hobbes states that it's like science fiction. Calvin and Hobbes then hold an emergency G.R.O.S.S. meeting in the Box of Secrecy, which is a parody of the Cone of Silence from Get Smart. They then use a tape recorder to lock Susie in the closet. Calvin's mom then finds out and Susie's mom called, saying she is gonna pick up Susie. April: *April 20-21: Calvin writes letters to himself. *April 24-27: Calvin does gum and gum-chewing related subjects and activities. May: *May 15-16: Calvin blows 2 bubbles, with an unusual thing happening with the final bubble. *May 17-20: Calvin constantly gets tourtured by a hungry baseball. *May 29-30: Calvin and Susie have a substitute teacher, Mr. Kneecaper. June: *June 19-24: Calvin's dad helps Calvin learn to ride a bike. July: *July 3-6: Calvin's mom gets Calvin a library book, much to his dismay, but Hobbes starts reading it. Calvin then reads the book, and tells his mom it's complicating his life. *July 13-15: Calvin talks about art. September: *September 4-16: Calvin gets babysat by Rosalyn for the last time in the series. Hobbes gets to sit next to Calvin and they have grilled cheese sandwiches early for dinner. Calvin notices his mom looks nice, realizing he's getting babysat. When his parents leave, Rosalyn makes a deal with Calvin. The deal was that if Calvin behaves and finishes his homework, he gets to stay a half hour up late and he gets to play his favorite game, which is Calvinball, much to Rosalyn's surprise. When they play the game, Rosalyn actually has fun. When his parents get back, Rosalyn tells them what happened. Calvin's dad says, "It's awfully late for jokes, Rosalyn." *September 21-22: Calvin's dad goes shopping. Category:Plot Category:General Category:Calvin and Hobbes